codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Code:Emperor
Code:Emperor is the most powerful special power user and one of the Four Founders of Eden. His special power is the Flames of Purgatory. He is known as Emperor the Great. Appearance Nobody really knows what Code:Emperor's adult form looks like, besides the three other Founders, who have presumably seen his true form. His lost form is also unknown, since he first appeared as a fireball and later a kid. In his child form, he appeared as cute boy with a long hair and put a metal crown decorated with skulls on his head and wears earrings. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a jacket with its left arm ripped and a cape with a decorated metal skull that slightly tied at the right of his shoulder and down to the left on the left rib. He wore a short pants and a knee-high boots. Personality He acts, as his epithet says; like an emperor and expects to be treated that way. He has a short temper, and will burn anyone who opposes him. However, in the Shibuya mansion he showed a soft side of him and even developed a crush on Rui Hachiouji. He also takes pride whenever Ogami acts cool, as if he's the one who did it, by choosing Ogami as his host. Background During the Meiji Era, he, along with Heike and the other founders, created Eden. At some point, he was the founder of Kibou High, which served as a school for power users to be made into soldiers. When he learned about the power of the negation, he immediately ordered all Rare Kinds to sever their bonds with power users, but both sides were unwilling to leave each other. After many failed attempts of persuasion, he lost his temper and set out to burn all the Rare Kinds. That day became known as December 32. Story The Emperor appears for the first time after coming out of Ogami's left arm. His form at first is that of a blue fireball.Chapter 86, Page 18 However, he doesn't seem to realize the fact that he looks like a fireball and doesn't hesitate to burn Toki and the others when they mention the fact. That's when Prince Rui steps on him, threatening him not to burn the Mansion. When all the Code: Breakers team up against him, he takes the form of a huge blue flame monster, wrapping himself around everyone, terrorizing them, until Ogami stops him. That's when the Emperor realized that the Code: Breakers are important to Ogami and so, he warns him to keep them out of harm's way, since he(Ogami) will be targeted, now that the Emperor has awakened.Chapter 87, Page 9 After that, the Emperor vows to find everyone's weaknesses and take advantage of the situation. Thus, he enters their rooms at night, trying to discover some of their weaknesses, when he finds a Nyanmaru comic book. At that moment, he shows his sensitive side, as he starts crying due to the comic's content.Chapter 87, Page 12 However, when he accidentally sees his reflection on the switched-off TV, he thinks that it is a ghost and he accidentally falls on the remote controller. The TV turns on and the Emperor sees the "8 Tears" for the first time, instantly falling in love with her.Chapter 87, Page 13 After that, he is notified by the tracking flame that he put on Rui, that she is leaving the house, so he decides to follow her and discover her weakness. So along with Sakura, Puppy and Ogami, who follow him, he goes to the concert hall where Rui sings, found out that she is actually the "8 Tears" and he becomes torn between his revenge and his love for the "8 Tears".Chapter 87, Page 14-19 Finally, he calls out "You rock!" to Rui, forcing Ogami to make him go back into his hand before the crowd realizes that he is there.Chapter 88, Page 2 The next day, he tries to burn Shibuya, when the latter tries to sell a pictures of the Prince sleeping or when he tries to make money out of her singing.Chapter 88, Page 4 Later, he visits the Prince's house along with Ogami, Sakura and Shibuya, finally realizing that her weakness is her lost family. So, he decides to use Satan's Blaze to bring back the souls of her dead family members. However, Ogami notes that the soul of her brother,Saechika didn't come back and the Emperor explains that he is not dead. This prompts Rui to kiss him and he becomes very excited to the point of almost burning everyone around him by accident. He is also, once again torn between revenge and love, finally stating that he will postpone his revenge on Prince.Chapter 88, Page 8-20 He is later seen coming out of Ogami's arm when he was out with Sakura, and later during his fight with Haruto, telling him to pass his own judgement and not a judgement under the law or the name of Code:Breaker and that if he fails, the Emperor will burn him. After Ogami passed his judgement by using the "Flame of Rebuke" the Emperor notes that he has finally learned to deal a smart judgement. While standing in front of the destroyed Shibuya Mansion, he mocks Shibuya's words that the other Code:Breakers were forced to destroy it, thus earning him a hit from Shibuya. After the Prince declares her allegiance to Ogami, the Emperor is once again moved to tears, admiring the fact that "his" 8 Tears has refused the order of Eden. Later, during Ogami's and Prince's fight with Saechika, he urges the former to do something, because he is already at his limit, since they are connected. Later, when Ogami was Emperor appears in a form of a small boy. Since he is just a residual of soul, that form is the best he can do. He appeared again in the kid form in chapter 106. In chapter 109, it is shown that Code:Emperor starts to remember Heike. He recognised Heike, and remembered that he was one of the people, along with Heike to build Eden. He couldn't recognize Heike earlier because of his previous flame form. In chapter 110 and 111, we are told that Code:Emperor, Heike, and Sakura's real mother founded Eden. In chapter 134, he supposedly gave himself to save Ogami from Toki's attack, although he reappeared to show that he wasn't dead. Indeed, once Ogami's Seven Flames go out of control after he defeats "Reggae Four-Eyes", Code:Emperor reappears and subdues them. Abilities/Powers Flames of Purgatory Code:Emperor is the original user of the Flames of Purgatory, and his descendants are capable of using some of the Seven Flames; Ogami is unique in that he was able to use all seven as a child. Unlike Ogami, Code:Emperor can completely control the demons. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Founders of Eden Category:Male Characters